User talk:Kayson3259
Welcome Hi Kayson3259, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the Spoby page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 16:30, 26 July 2011 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Supporting Characters vs Minor Characters Are you saying that there is a difference in definition between "supporting character" and "minor character?" Isn't it clear that both are characters that are not part of the main plot of the story, but interact with other characters? Why the need for another category? What does it add? Nickimiz 22:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind hearing a second opinion, I would say there is a difference between supporting and minor characters. A character who is mentioned in passing, or appears in one or very few episodes with only a few lines, who is not important to the general story, I would call minor. A character who appears in a few episodes and is part of the show, but could not be called a main character, I would call supporting. The way there are Emmy nominations for Best Actor, Supporting Actor, and Guest Role. :Examples: Ezra's friend, Hardy - minor. He was only in one episode and never heard from again. Lucas - supporting. He is in a bunch of episodes and clearly part of the show, but not a main character. Anyway, those are my unsolicited thoughts on the subject, since I noticed the question. :) PLLfan 23:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable - thanks for the clarification. I removed the "supporting character" categories from the pages that now have the "minor character" categories so that they each have one but not the other. i guess it could always be subject to change if the characters evolve to get more central roles.Nickimiz 00:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, it's really uncool to add nonsense categories for the sake of getting badges. Some of us actually follow the pages we're interested in...Please don't do that anymore. hey. don't shun the kayson. I know her, and she told me her cousin did it. so don't hate on her. Santabebe101 22:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Santabebe101 I don't know what the problem is, maybe you should try it later again. -D-Master94 Hey, i'm new to this wiki. I noticed you made a bunch of edits and are doing them very quickly to characters. I was just wondering what you are doing and how to do it. Thanks for your help. Wolverine1717 (talk) 15:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering is there a certain way to tell how many edits have been made for the lucky edit badge? Just wondering. Thanks! Wolverine1717 (talk) 22:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I really like your blog quizzes! You should make more, just saying. PrettyLittleLiar7878 (talk) 22:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) u r awsome i mean we like the same things like spoby the nanny and pll the were great and the show is too~LOLA THE KITTY MASTER~ (talk) 00:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC)lola the kitty master~ thanks for leaving a message on my page~LOLA THE KITTY MASTER~ (talk) 17:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Soooo I've never talked to you before, but I go on ur blogs a lot. I love them! I'm so glad there is another Spoby fan that wants them to have a resolution. Right? Well... Maybe not a ton of people like it. I really like(d) (<-- I'm not really sure) Spoby and no one can replace them. Bye! MsIzzy1104 (talk) 03:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC)